Spread Your Wings
by emachiin
Summary: "Your only mistake is that you were born a girl." Those words had resonated in this identity less second year high school student for years ever since this one minor blunder in junior high. The nameless student drifts in a monochrome world alone. What happens when a baseball club brings colors and a new purpose into this world? [Warning: OC, Slight angst, Possible romance]
1. Kabuki Actor

**General Disclaimer**: I do not own Diamond no Ace. I only own the OC.

* * *

_**Purple Sky.**_

"Murasaki Sora?" She repeated as she read the inconclusive profile over and over.

"Rei-chan, what do you think? Is he worth scouting even if he is supposedly a softball player initially?" asked Miyuki _gleefully_.

She hummed checking the name online. Pictures of an eleven year old rising star appeared in a baseball school uniform. "He is probably part of the Murasaki clan. Murasaki Taro-kun was scouted last year by the professional league, and, as for Murasaki Daichi-kun, his first year in university was quite eventful. Maybe he is another prodigy, Murasaki Sora-kun."

"However, there is no trace of a 'Murasaki Sora' anywhere. The last event recorded under this name was an incident in the Kurosawa Junior High, but there aren't much details about it." Chris pointed out.

"Therefore, he is an urban legend? Interesting, a person who disappear without a trace under the radar." She replaced her glasses interested by this mystery that fell in her hands.

"I brought it up, because there are rumors about him circulating lately. He supposedly reappeared as a batting coach around town. The rumor goes on as far as he might be attending Seidou," Miyuki recollected.

"If what you are saying is true," Takashima said holding her chin and thinking. "It means that talent is roaming in our school. We would have someone who could replace our injured player and joined the team before the most crucial matches."

"So, Rei-chan, what do you say?" Miyuki asked.

"Do not put all your energy into that matter, but we should investigate on those leads. I am curious about this Murasaki Sora," she mused.

* * *

_**Fresh Spring.**_

"Ouji-sama," exclaimed the girls as the person appeared at the front gate of the school, while the regular crew would contradict with "Hime-sama" in a jokingly way. There was no doubt about it, the androgyny behind Arata Haru made everyone confused from head to toes. Peak-a-boo fringe, long loose ponytail, female top uniform, male bottom uniform, flat chest, feminine face, manly manners, higher voice...there was a fall back every time one would take a step closer to find out the truth. This truth was tightly kept by the teachers, the principal and Haru, who took a wild fun with it. They had to add the fact that Haru was also never in seen physical education, but was around during sporting events. And there was the fact that Haru never had been seen going to the bathroom.

"Yah, Haru-chan, when are you going to act like yourself?" asked Ryo Katsu, a close friend.

Haru replied with a shrug as he walked towards the school's entrance. They were joined by another close friend, Hideyoshi Ayano.

"Haru-tan, Katsu-kun!" she yelled, before bouncing on them both.

"Aya-chan, if you continue like that...you'll definitely be hated by the Katsu Club," Haru joked, flicking Ayano's forehead.

"Talk about yourself, _ouji_-sama," grimaced Katsu.

"Jealous?" Haru smirked.

"What?" Katsu's mouth dropped.

The trio of second years ended up laughing on their way to the lockers. The had always been there for Haru in the good and rougher times. There was never enough to repay for everything they had done. It was already mid-May and thing were rolling smoothly for them. The main topic of conversation was clearly the baseball club as the first string rooster had yet to be completed. All that Seidou would talk about was baseball. All that Seidou would focused about was baseball. It actually annoyed the young student for personal reasons.

"Say, Katsu-kun, you don't regret it?" asked Haru out of the blue.

The other turned his attention towards the enigmatic student waiting for the rest.

"You haven't signed up for baseball since our first year. Isn't it your calling?" Haru added.

"I'm not cut for this level, besides I am happier in a swimming pool," Katsu beamed.

"What about you, Haru-tan?" asked Ayano, curious.

Haru answered with silence and a dark expression. They knew what it meant, and did not have to continue the conversation on that end. Suddenly, they heard a ruckus in the always. It was just the 3rd years, who had appeared down the hallway. All their fans started to cheer. It could make anyone grow a little jealous for not being great baseball players.

* * *

_**Winter Endurance.**_

"Oh, welcome back Shi-yuu!" greeted an old caretaker at the door of the apartment floor of the humble arcade and sports center they had.

Fuyu Shinobu, commonly known by the regular commuters and the caretakers as "Shi-yuu", was a good kid who had been around since her toddler days and ended up living officially during junior high. It was there that Shi-yuu learned how to handle a bat for the first time, there that she hit her first 130km/h ball, there that she would concentrate on honing her various skills even if she would never played professionally in the rest of her life. She was not totally bitter by the system, but things did happen that she could not simply forget. Her last baseball game was back in primary when it was not that bad to have girls on the team.

"Shi-yuu, some people would like to have some guidance on their batting down in our 'batting lanes'." Her other caretaker told her as he went downstairs to supervise.

"What about supper? Who's cooking down there in the snack shack?" she inquired.

"Don't worry about it," the old woman told her.

Her caretakers took her in when she ran away from home. Shinobu could not take it anymore. After a series of negotiations, her parents agreed to let her stay there. It was not like they really cared. The process took several days during the her first summer of junior high. At the game center, she would help out on the baseball lanes, which were only for hitting balls via a pitching matching, or she would take over the kitchen and cook (such as, the Yuu bowl, which was a layer of iceberg lettuce or raw cabbage, covered with various vegetable toppings of the customer's choice, covered with cut chicken breast, cut beef or shrimps, covered at choice with tempura, topped with one or two sunny sided-up eggs, and finished with garlic or kewpie sauce plus a bonus bbq sauce. It was strangely addictive, and became a traditional meal aside from the house's ramen and iced treats).

Before heading to the field, she changed into a simple vintage sleeve-chopped T-shirt, a put-backward baseball cap, and gray baggy pants. She did not care much for her look which ended up giving her this messy androgynous style. Most questioned her gender, and she would always leave it to their imagination. She was used to be addressed as a girl or a guy after one year in high school.

"Who needs some helping out?" Shinobu asked as she arrived with her bat resting on her shoulder.

New faces caught her attention, and she went to them. For some reasons, they seemed familiar, but she simply forgot from where.

"Sawamura-kun is a bunting genius, but he doesn't do anything else right," explained shyly a frail pink-haired.

She tilted her head wondering if she was going to manage him. Usually it would take a few hits before the student would level up and reach up slowly to the master; however, obnoxiously, it was not Sawamura's case. After thirty minutes, all he could do was butting 150km/h balls and hit normally 25km/h balls. She went on mental breakdown, because she had never fell on specimens like him before. Even the pink-haired, Kominato, excelled at the house's challenges -series of test for prizes- and hit a ball at 157km/h. However, even in the midst of depression, she did not give up.

"Sawamura-kun, drop by here everyday you can. I'll make a batter out of you, just watch me," she exclaimed as she looked at the time. "It's getting late, you should go home."

The two kids bowed to her and thanked her for a time.

When she crashed on her bed, there was a thought that pestered her.

"Sawamura...Kominato...those names are familiar..."

It was the very next day that it became all clear to her, when she accidentally fell on the two in school. Her eyes almost fell from their sockets.

"OH! SHI-" she clasped her hands on Sawamura's mouth, before dragging both first years on the roof. Thankfully there was no one.

"Amazing, you are a senpai!" Sawamura seemed ecstatic about the revelation.

"I didn't suspect it either, Shi/" Kominato stopped himself for some reason. It seemed tha he understood the situation quickly compared to the dumb one by his side.

Sighing vehemently, this person took deep breaths to calm down. "You two know too much." Her words confused them, but it did not matter. She extended her hands towards each of them. "My name is Arata Haru, second year at Seidou, nice to meet you."

"But, senpai, at the game shop/" She cut Sawamura short.

"Are we there?" She glared. "You say a word, I will bludgeon you."

That scared both first years who instantly agreed.

"What about coming around every day?" Sawamura asked.

The challenge. Now everything was clear to her. Where she remember the names? From that first years versus third years game. Kominato was the prodigy pinch hitter. Sawamura was the dumb overly optimistic weird southpaw. Both were second string members who were cut to be first strings with a bit more training.

* * *

_**Kabuki.**_

"So, Arata-senpai, why aren't you in the baseball club?" asked Sawamura.

She realized that instant that she had been mistaken for a guy again. It did not matter, she was used to it. It was not like she ever told anyone anywhere what she really was. Girl or guy. Like a kabuki actor who could play both genders effortlessly, she naturally had this gift. Misleading everyone was fun after all, and her names had always been unisex since birth.

_Murasaki Sora._

_Arata Haru._

_Fuyu Shinobu._

There were just a mask that reflected one persona of hers. The answer to his question was simple. She could simply have answered "because I am a girl, and girls don't play baseball" but she did not. She could beat guys that game any time. She was capable. 'The Murasaki Panic' was the prime example, which led to the first role change.

_Tsubaki Yuuki_.

Just like a kabuki actor. A person with many masks. But now her game was starting crumble as two people had scratched the surface uncovered the relation between two roles.

As for her answer, she said "I'm just not that into it."

Just like in kabuki where a girl could not perform on stage, a girl could not play in baseball in high school. It hurt.

* * *

**A/N**: Hi, Emachiin here. First things first. I made sure I was not copying anyone's fanfiction on . I did not read outside fanfictions of Diamond no Ace, so I do not know if out there there is a fanfiction about a Crona-like character (except, unlike in Soul Eater, I really could not write a story without revealing the real gender of my character). This story will contain a bit of angst, but nothing too severe for the soul (I do not intend to use self-harm for example). I have other fanfictions in-progress, so I cannot promise daily updates. I just really love this anime and manga, and while I am waiting for new episodes and new chapters, I want to pour my feels somewhere.

A bit more information about Sora that will not spoil the story for you. She is the youngest child of a baseball-driven family who happens to be a girl. Her gender is a very crucial factor in this story and the dynamics with many people. Very young, she created a bodily persona, which is to always be androgynous. This characteristic will become dominant during her last year of junior high.

I sort of was influenced by the old theater movements around the world, because for a very long time women were never allowed to be on stage. It change in the western sphere, but in the eastern sphere it persists in some movements such as kabuki.

Last thing, I did not choose a romantic pairing yet. It is not important at all this early in the story anyway, since no one but Katsu and Ayano knows about it. Those secondary OCs are her close friends she grew up with. Ryo Katsu is a swimmer in the Seidou High team (but Seidou only cares about baseball, so it does not really matter). Ayano is rising young teen model, who wishes their "manager".

That is pretty much it!

Review, follow, favorite if you like the story (I just sounded like a YouTuber right there, I'm sorry).


	2. Strawberry Milk

**Haru.**

_Morning._

_Lunch._

_After School._

_Evening._

"The peaceful days were over" punned and sang the irritated girl as she walked back from school every day for the past week.

In short, Sawamura Eijun was a handful. In the morning, he would wait at the front gate for Haru to arrive, and would welcome her with a bow couple with a cheerful "Arata-senpai!". At lunch, he would appear in the 2-B classroom not to meet his teammates, Miyuki Kayuza or Kuramochi Youichi, but to bring her favorite drink, strawberry milk, and her favorite snack, melonpan filled with custard. After school, before he would head for practice, he would bid her farewell and watch her leave. Lastly, on certain evenings (or during the afternoon), he would be at the game shop for extra lessons. For some obscure reason, he would only call her senpai, probably not to blow her cover by accident.

She knew exactly what he was doing. It was some kind of blackmail to pressure her into the baseball team, but she was not going to fall for it. She could not even join the team in the first place. Even if it was annoying to be constantly followed by Sawamura, she did not hate it in any way. As irritating it was to admit, she appreciated the attention. He was a specimen in his own league from his pitching style to his _non-progress_ to his enthusiastic passionate personality.

"Say, Sawamura, aren't you going to get in trouble? It's almost supper time," she said, checking the time.

The first year was more concentrated in hitting the 30km/h balls. She watched his very moves closely. This seriousness and dedication that he had in practice was unmatched. He had slowly progressed over the past week, which made her happy. However, even if he was all into this practice, he could not disregard the rules. As much she hated it, she had to all it a day.

"Why, senpai?" he said on an irritated tone.

"Eh?" she blankly let out.

It was a first. Ever since that day, when the two first years discovered part of her secret, she never saw him frustrated or angry. Of course, during this practice, he did seem preoccupied by something, but he put his head in the exercise. Perhaps, those batting exercise were his means to escape.

"Sawamura, let's talk a little," she said.

For the first time, she reached out to him. She always kept a distance between them for their own good. She did not want to give him any hopes about the baseball club.

"What's up?" she asked going straight to the point.

"Nothing," he answered.

_The bastard..._she thought as she stood up, and when to get them drinks: a strawberry milk for her and a soda for him.

"Senpai, you really do like strawberry milk!" Sawamura exclaimed.

Confused, she tilted her head.

"Didn't you know? You bring me a melonpan and a milk every day," she pointed out.

"Because I saw you eat that once," Sawamura replied with his usual smile. It did not take much to bring him back on his feet.

"About that, why?" She wondered if she was right about her impression of his sudden sweetness towards her.

"That's because senpai is helping me train," he answered.

_A form of payment...a way to express gratitude. _She had totally not read him well.

"What about why you didn't want to end practice?" she returned to the subject.

Just like that, he lost all his glee. He remained there silent.

"It's Chris-senpai. He is supposed to help me train..." Sawamura explained everything to her.

She was surprised that he could be bothered by anything. All she could do was to pat his head. That was what her motherly caretaker would when she was down, but could not help. That was all she could do to Sawamura. The fact is she did not know anyone from the baseball club even those who were in her class.

"Answers will come in due time," she told him, before offering to go with him back to the dorms. She knew the quickest way to Seidou, and she wanted to minimalize his lateness for supper. Sawamura beamed gratefully. On the way, she talked about what he should focus on in his batting that could help him go to level seven aka hitting a 35km/h ball.

* * *

**Miyuki.**

While everyone was eating, he could not help but to realize the missing presence of the self-confident optimist in the cafeteria. He would be sitting down next to Kominato's younger brother and Furuya, but that was not case. As he examined the situation and tried to figure out where Sawamura could be, a yellow-haired first year yelled out "Is this Sawamura!?" which caught mostly the first years' attention. Miyuki could not help, but to look as well, when he saw Sawamura leisurely taking his time as he came back accompanied.

"I wonder who this is," Kuramochi, cracking his joints, said.

"Let's go find out." Miyuki mischievously smiled.

It did not take long for them to realize who it was. Loose scarlet ponytail, misleading features...It was that one person that Sawamura had been showering with love for days -a treatment both had yet to receive- in front of their faces. What good was for him to go after that guy? _Perhaps, he is gay_. Miyuki thought around the third day of the snack delivery parade. It was not that he was jealous about it, but, for a player who wanted to become better, he was totally distracting himself with love affairs.

Miyuki was about to comment about it as he walked closer towards the pair, when he heard something unexpected.

"So, if you really can skip the Kanto tournament, I will drill you to death so that you can probably hit a ball at 50km/h soon," Arata said, playing with his cap.

"Yes, senpai, thank you for your guidance," Sawamura answered.

"What guidance are we talking about?" Kuramochi asked, beating Miyuki at it, when they were close enough to join the conversation.

Arata's stare was pretty intense even if one eye was covered by his fringe. The two were totally not welcomed by the "prince" of 2-B. He waved at Sawamura and left in silence, while Sawamura bowed.

When Arata disappeared, Kuramochi drop kicked Sawamura who ended o the ground.

"Yah, what's the meaning of this? I thought your girlfriend was that girl who e-mails you." He fumed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sawamura retorted, which earned him the ill-manners attack. "Arata-senpai is not even a girl. He coaches me with my batting after practice."

That last line intrigued Miyuki. It was the second year that he had been in the same class as the enigmatic Arata Haru. He never saw it coming that Arata would have any prowess in baseball or in any physical activity. He needed to dig up more details on this fishy person.

"Sawamura, if you take batting lessons, you should tell it to the coach," Miyuki finally spoke. "To think someone willingly takes on himself to salvage nonexistent batting talent in you, wow..."

"...Ha-chan has all my admiration," he said to Arata the next day during the break. "Don't worry, I told, Sawamura the same thing."

Miyuki approached the other in the same fashion as Sawamura would. He brought along some snacks. "Strawberry milk and custard melonpan for hime-sama, ice tea and anman for me." The morning classes had taken a toll on everybody, so he expected Arata to accept the snack reluctantly.

"You've been watching, Sawamura," Arata said coldly.

"It's not every day you see a first year come in only to give food to his favourite senpai, right?" Miyuki replied with his usual tone.

"...the rumors are right. You do have a nasty personality," she commented.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Tsk. It was not even a complement." He stared at him, as he took a bite. "...what is your real reason to approach me, Miyuki-shi?"

Miyuki cut the chase. His eyes locked on the others, he dropped the bomb. "Tell me, if you are in a position to teach Sawamura, shouldn't you be in the baseball team even as a second string?"

* * *

**Haru.**

It all came down to this. That awaited moment had finally come. Her stare held his without an ounce of fear. He was dangerous. Underneath this wicked personality was hiding a frightening calculative figure. No wonder he was the catcher of the team. No wonder he saved the team the last year even if they lost in the finals and failed to go to the nationals.

"This is what everything is about, Miyuki-shi." she smirked. "It is my job at my work to help students from all ages. Sawamura Eijun became my student after Kominato Haruichi brought him along. That's all there is to it. Besides you don't need to be in a team to teach."

"I'm just saying that, because you may have potential. Isn't that why Sawamura comes to you every now and then?" Miyuki replied.

_So this is going to be an argument now?_ She sighed. "Miyuki Kazuya, I do not have any desire to join the team. I think Seidou already have enough potential players."

"Is that so? What about you?" He retorted.

"I do," she said without thinking. It was his time to smirk. Haru was to totally irritated by that, and stood up. "This conversation is over now, Miyuki-shi. Thank you for the food." When she looked at him, she could see in his eyes that it was far from over. Sawamura and, now, Miyuki...her life had just become more troublesome.

She left to find Sawamura who was in the stairs with first year Kominato and the star first year Furuya. They seemed to be a pretty friendly trio from afar, but upclose there was this animosity between the two first year pitchers. She felt a little bad for the pink-haired who had to endure that.

Haru borrowed a delighted Sawamura only to ask him not to come to the shop for a while. He turned to a sad puppy, and all she could do was pat his head again. "It's for good reasons. Don't worry, I am going to resume your training in due time," she told him which made him happy again.

Back in class, she noticed Miyuki glanced at her a couple of times, which bothered her a lot. They were not even close to lunch yet. When the bell rang, she took her lunch and head out as quickly as possible. She knew that Sawamura was right at the corner with her snack, so she took him along when she spotted him. He had the regular snacks for her, but, today, due to her interaction with the four eyed, she preferred to have croquette and apple juice. They stopped by the school's bakery, and landed near the baseball field.

"Senpai?" Sawamura was totally confused by her. He even looked at his hand, which implied that they had held hands. For some reason, he blushed, which confused her.

"What is it, Sawamura?" she asked, pushing back her fringe.

'S-senplai...are you a girl?" the flustered Sawamura blurted.

She stared at him, bursting of laughter. "Oi, Sawamura. Don't get all worked out. I had to escape from a monster. I don't like you this way. As for your question, they call me 'hime' and 'ouji', so I let it to your imagination."

"Kuramochi-senpai said/" Haru cut him.

"Kuramochi says a lot of things. Don't worry about it," she told him.

He nodded, and they ate.

* * *

**Miyuki.**

He took a liking for the androgynous student after their first exchange in high school even if they had been in the same class in first year. Of course, like everyone, he had always been curious about the reasons behind Arata's physical education exemption. Even during the physical check-up, Arata was mysteriously absent. Once, Arata had to go to the bathroom who happened to be next to their 1-C classroom, but, instead, he took the stairs and went elsewhere. Was his gender really something to be kept a secret? Just because his name was unisex, he did not have to be a unisex individual. It became part of the class's culture now. Some addressed him as a girl and others addressed him as a boy. His friends were also in league with him. Hideyoshi Ayano would bounce from male to female and use the cute "-tan" used by girls to guys to address Arata. Meanwhile Ryo Katsu would stick with the masculine going as far as mockingly saying "Haru-bo".

Kuramochi sat down with him during lunch, and told him about Arata holding Sawamura by the hand in the hallway to flee someone.

"Perhaps, he thought we were ging to resume our conversation." Miyuki grinned, From the window, he saw the weird pair near the field, and his grin widened. "One does not go in such great lengths to cover his or her identity just to keep up with other people's fantasies," he mused.

Agreeing, Kuramochi laughed like he would usually. "I really want to watch them during a lesson."

"It won't be any time soon," Miyuki explained. "A person like Arata Haru, who tries hard to keep a particular image, will probably ask Sawamura to not meet for a while until we forget about it."

Kuramochi laughed. "That's right."

Miyuki suggested to keep it low around Arata for around a two weeks. By then, her guard would lower, and then she would authorize Sawamura to come back and practice. Knowing Sawamura, he would practice in the meantime just to be able to surprise his batting coach when the lessons would no longer be suspended.


	3. Fiery Eyes

**Haru.**

"Sawamura, Friday," she told him after school as he joined Chris for practice.

She was glad for him that he managed to build a bridge with the strict catcher he had a hard time communicating with. Those two weeks had been filled with ups and downs for her kouhai from bad games to good practices. On her side, those two weeks went by smoothly thought the eerie boys in her class made her uncomfortable. Kuramochi and Miyuki seemed to had plot something. There were times when she would catch their glances. Then again, it was probably a product of her imagination.

* * *

**Kuramochi. **

He was right behind Arata when he said that. The long-awaited moment had finally arrived. In three days right before their first second string match, Arata Haru would resume with Sawamura's lessons. That was something he had to say to Miyuki.

"I was right," cockily said Miyuki totally amused, which pissed Kuramochi.

On that Friday, the two second years did not lose sight of Arata like if their lives depended on it. They had to make sure they were not behaving suspiciously or else Arata would canceled the lessons again. While Arata left right after class, Sawamura remained in the dorms to finish his homework, an act that Kuramochi never saw before.

He lightly choke held his roommate with a malicious smile on his face. "So you are meeting up with your girlfriend again," he said followed by his trademark laugh.

"Senpai is no girl," Sawamura retorted blushing.

"So you are not denying the rendezvous," Kuramochi continued.

That was when Miyuki entered the room. "Of course, he would not miss out on a lesson he prepared so much to attend."

In casual clothes, Sawamura brought his teammates to his lesson. To their surprise, the destination was an arcade with a field backyard arranged as a batting playground with pitching machines. They never thought that there was a place near their school. What surprised them more is when an mid-age woman called out an unfamiliar name.

"Shi-yuu, Ei-chan is here!"

"Shi..." Kuramochi tilted his head.

"...Yuu?" completed a bemused Miyuki.

The redhead before them was familiar, but under a nickname that came from nowhere.

"Shi-yuu?" Kuramochi repeated a few times.

"Yes, Fuyu Shinobu is the full name. So, we contracted the name to 'Shi-yuu'," the lady explained.

* * *

**Haru.**

She was not happy. She was not sad. She was not angry. She was Furious. She turned her head towards a frightened Sawamura and gave him the death stare. But she did not remain angry for long, because her caring mom patted her head with a lovely smile. It seemed that the old lady was happy to see more people around who came explicitly to see her. She let it go with a shrug, and told Sawamura to get ready in one of the courts. As for the dimwits who tagged along, she glared at them without even greeting them in the first place.

* * *

**Miyuki.**

"Fuyu Shinobu? But at school, we know that guy as Arata Haru. What is this!?" Kuramochi vented in the stands. "'Shi-yuu' is totally girly. Might as well agree that Haru is a she."

"Shinobu is for both gender, though." Miyuki grinned. It was so amusing. This new piece of information added Haru on his radar, but what lock and secured Haru's position were the several moments during the lesson.

The old lady came by again to serve them two beef Yuu bowls after 'Shinobu' told her that they were baseball players. She sat down with them in the stands and explained a bit about Shinobu's past.

"During her first year in junior high, Shi-yuu had high hopes to become a great baseball player. Through primary school, she was even known as a rising young star; however, destiny chose differently. In the school, Shi-yuu went, there was a great rivality between the softball team and the baseball team. The baseball team would always look down on the softball one, because it was less recognized. Shi-yuu grew tired of it, and challenged the captain of the baseball team right here. Shi-yuu defeated the captain by hitting a home run when the ball went as fast as 140km/h. After that, it lead into a family dispute, and Shi-yuu came to live with us."

Miyuki picked up on a few loopholes starting with the mid-age woman carefully not use pronouns to characterize Arata to the junior high was never named. Perhaps there was a reason associated with that, so he let it slide. He was curious to see Arata's batting skills now. It was not every day that a junior high kid could hit a 140km/h ball.

"YAH SAWAMURA!" Arata yelled. "Aish, we are bak at making you hit 10km/h balls until you perfect your form."

Kuramochi laughed besides Miyuki. "Look at this, she's giving up on him."

"No, not at all. Usually, Shi-yuu would never take on lost causes, but, Ei-chan's resolve to get better touched her," the old woman said with a smile. "Shi-yuu is a very complicated kid who was not very privileged. Shi-yuu's brothers were the main parental preoccupations, so Shi-yuu was often left aside. Unlike Ei-chan, Shi-yuu gave up on any career softball or baseball."

"He said that he was not interested," Miyuki remembered.

"We should bring back...woah..." Kuramochi paused, breath-taken.

"Do you understand now, Sawamura?" Arata asked, handing back the bat.

"Did this ball just went deep in the left side of the field?" Kuramochi asked.

Miyuki answered by shaking his head.

"Operation Get Arata Haru Back To Baseball is in motion," the gamer head decreed.

* * *

**Haru.**

"Sawamura, it's getting late and you have a match." She ended the lesson an hour earlier than usual to the young one's sadness. It was for his own good. They went to join the spectators, who were talking about everything and nothing.

"Shino-chan," Miyuki mocked. "Thanks for the dedication."

"Call me like that, and you'll regret not being able to play baseball for the rest of your life," she threatened.

"Shi-yuu, you should accompany them back to their dorms just in case they get lost, okay?" The old concerned woman expressed.

"Yes," she simply replied.

On the way back, the atmosphere became uncomfortable. She knew that her classmates had many questions on their mind. It was weird that they held them back; it was not like them. Kuramochi could not hold back any longer around half way towards their destination.

"What's the big deal with names, Arata?" he asked.

"It just so happens that at home my name is Fuyu Shinobu, and that at school my name is Arata Haru," she coldly answered.

"Something tells me that your real name is none of these," Miyuki mused with his wicked grin.

"Sawamura, if you were to bat tomorrow, bunt. You are far from ready to hit even if it is an easy strike," she ignored the other two.

* * *

**Other.**

"Yo, boss," said a shaky voice who could not believe what he saw. "Boss, _that_ person is in town. The red demon is walking right in front of me."

"What!?" the voice at the other end screamed. "Follow Akaihime(赤い姫). Don't lose that girl from your eyes or I'll personally pluck them."

"Yes, boss," the shaky voice responded.

* * *

**Haru.**

"Seido's elite team's dorm," she announced.

Sawamura thanked her for the lesson once more before biding her farewell. Kuramochi kicked him from behind, because he was being too corny. They both headed to their room leaving Miyuki behind with her. She wondered why Miyuki remained but did not comment on it. Turning towards her, he gave her a confident smile that she had yet to see.

"What is that about, Miyuki-shi?" Haru, leering, questioned.

"Nothing, Ha-chan," he grinned mischievously. "I'm just waiting for you to join the team before it is too late."

"Which will not happen," she muttered.

"Demonstrating the correct batting form while talking, and not even focusing on the 120km/h ball heading your direction, and hitting it perfectly..." Miyuki said looking serious, a rare sight. "I do not know many skilled batters who could pull that trick."

"Observant and clever. You sure have a lot charms to make girls fall for you," Haru said monotonously. "However, Miyuki Kazuya, even if I have this skill, it does not necessarily means that I will join the team. I do not feel like it. I just teach, because I feel like it."

"One way or the other, you will join the Seidou baseball team even if it means second string and remaining there as a manager for a year," Miyuki announced confident.

"What are you? A psychic?" Haru laughed. "I will not be on the team point final. I have no purpose or drive for any sports."

"But, Ha-chan, your mom told us that you only took Sawamura under your wing, because of his resolve." Miyuki smirked. "It is only a matter of time before his resolve drags you back into the game."

Taken aback, she gritted her teeth and walked away. Miyuki yelled her goodbye probably grinning. He had such a vile personality, and she hated it. Like hell if Sawamura's resolve would drag her back. What he said did struck a cord in her. She had never thought for a second about why she had kept it up with Sawamura. He seemed to only have talent in pitching...

...or maybe not so much. The innings he pitched were pretty horrible to watch even if he ended up being saved by his fielders. Kominato was rather good if not excellent in his role as second baseman and first batter. She was rooting for him for the pink-haired.

"That first year pitcher has a lot to learn," a man commented.

"He does, and he know. He pours his heart in everything he does to achieve his goal as ace one day," she replied. In terms of soul, Sawamura had the fire an ace needed. He was a rough diamond slowly being polished.

It was sad that he had to be switched out for his poor results. She left the stands to find him, and saw him with the veteran Chris Yuu Takigawa. According to the rumors, he was the primary catcher of the team until he severely injured his shoulder. Then came _that _guy.

She waited until they were done chatting to talk to Sawamura. Unlike what she expected, he did not seem down from his 'defeat'. Instead, he was training with his smile. It was the same when he was with her. Always practicing hard so he can show the fruit of his teachers' labor that was the young man Sawamura Eijun was. She was proud of that.

"Yo, Sawamura," she called out from the fence as he was throwing a few balls.

"Senpai, you were here?" He seemed really happy to see her.

She joined him on the field with a smile. "I came to support you. Two short innings, Sawamura, but if only the people understood how your moving ball is pure genius."

"You know about it?" He was dumbfounded.

"After you bat for so long, you start to see the trajectories of a ball. How it curves, how fast it is, how high it goes, how low it falls, and et cetera," she explained. "Your ball would go elsewhere which was cool. I wished I was in the box to face your fastball."

"Chris-senpai told me to hone my ball." Sawamura held the ball in front of his eyes.

"There is fire in those eyes. You'll manage," reassured Haru. "So, until Chris-senpai, compliments you on your pitching, you are banned from batting practice."

"What!?" It shocked Sawamura.

"You want Chris-senpai to acknowledge your skills. This means that before the end, you want to him to catch your best pitch, right?" She ruffled his hair. "Hone that moving ball, then. Afterwards, you'll perfect your other skills."

* * *

**Other.**

"See, boss, it's her." A young man said pointing a departing figure.

"She came to watch a Seidou game, which confirms it all," the one referred as 'boss' said to himself. "Chi ni ueta Akaihime (血に飢えた赤い姫). I am coming for you."

* * *

**A/N**: I don't really use _japglish_ except when it is necessary (honorifics or titles). You will not see me break into a "Demo why would you do this?" instead of "But why did you do this?"

*Chi ni ueta Akaihime (血に飢えた赤い姫): Bloodthirst Red Princess. (She is also referred as the "red demon".)


	4. Bitter Taste

**Haru.**

"_Did you hear the news? Murasaki Sora schooled Yamato really bad."_

"_Yamato Susumu, the vice-captain of the baseball team?"_

"_What about the captain? What did he say? He was away due to a high school visit."_

"_Wait, isn't she his sister?"_

"_Oh yeah, she is. She is Daichi's first year little sister. They have high hopes for her in the softball team."_

"_I wished she had joined the baseball team instead. With the two Murasaki, we would have am even greater year."_

"_I'd say a free ticket to the finals for real."_

"_Ha. Hear comes Yamato."_

"_Such a shame."_

"_He should be embarrassed."_

"_Talked all big; obliterated by a girl."_

* * *

All the memories were slowly resurfacing, because of everything that had been going on lately. She could not sleep. It felt hotter than the indicated temperature on the thermostat. It felt brighter even if it was barely two in the morning. If they all thought that she wanted to join any team, they were incredibly mistaken. The bitter taste that the "Murasaki Panic" left had totally ruined sports for her.

* * *

Four years ago, Kurosawa Junior High, after a golden year for the rather mixed softball team, a young girl who was pretty confident in her skill challenged the vice-captain of the baseball team who had been on his high horse. When the softball team brought back the trophy to their school, he trashed talk on their name instead of embracing the victory. "The princesses are not just for the show," he mocked. There only was a few girls on the team, because most guys preferred baseball. She could not accept that treatment anymore, so she suggested that they had a showdown. Both teams agreed. The person who can hit the fastest ball within three strikes wins. That was the challenge.

"_139km/h, 2 strikes on both sides. Yamato Susumu barely hits and it lands a bit pass the second base. Not bad. Murasaki hits it cleanly again and beats him again. 140km/h. The vice-captain fails to hit. Third strike. If Murasaki can hit it, he is out. If she misses, h has another chance to redeem himself. The adrenaline is rushing through her veins. The breeze feels good on her skin. The ball comes in frightening speed. She hits. All she needed was a hit. It is not just any hit; it is a home run." _

The exploit happened under the very eyes of the entire school.

When she came back home from school, she did not expect this turn of events. There they were. Her family had waited for her arrival in the living room to discuss the ruckus she had caused.

"_You shamed the household's name," her father says relatively angry._

"_It is nothing," she tries to retort._

"_How is it nothing? Your poor brother worked so hard for this team, and you go on a rampage to destroy the batter he took under his wing." Her mother looks at her with disdain on her face._

"_I did nothing wrong. How is it wrong? He kept on mocking my team who won a championship. He is not even that great of a deal. He talks all big about being Daichi-niisan's apprentice; yet, he struggles at hitting 130km/h balls?" She fumes._

"_A team of guys and girls in a boy's tournament is rather saddening. No wonder softball is not that great of a deal," Daichi muses._

"_What are you talking about?" Even her own brothers were against her._

"_I don't deny you have a great talent, but the fact is that you are a girl," said Taro, the eldest._

"_Indeed. Your birth is a sin. Your only mistake is that you were born a girl. If not, you would have been one of our greatest," her father says coldly._

That day her world crumbled. No wonder her name was unisex. Her father had never come to terms with her gender. Sora, the sky, she always dreamed to touch it. She always dreamed to reach the highest places. However, on that day, her wings melted and she crashed right back to earth. No wonder that after primary school, her father never paid attention to her, because she could no longer play league baseball.

"_The least you could have done to support this family is to be a manager. You could have taken care of your big brother and make his third year the best, but no," her mother complains._

In a fit of blind rage, she threw the recent family portrait on the ground. Then, she packed up and left the house welcomed by her real family, her caretakers, the Fuyu. Owners of a nice family arcade and sports place, they had been in her life for as long as she could remember. Their sons, Nori and Ryuunosuke, were her real brothers. That was why she took on the name of Fuyu Shinobu. It was a simple name change.

It did not stop there. During her second softball career in Hoshizaru Junior High, she took on the name and identity of the raven haired androgynous Tsubaki Yuuki and became an household name in junior high softball league. She did this more out of revenge as beat her old school twice in finals. It was no hard feelings on her previous team, it was just a way to get at the name of the school her brothers and father went.

Tsubaki Yuuki disappeared after graduation. The only reason she was in Seidou was to follow her friends who wanted to go there. Katsu could have always go to a swimming oriented school, but, for some reason, he just drawn there. Ayano, daughter of a baseball player, on the other hand, wanted to go there to be close of her idol. She had fell in love with Yuki Tetsuya, just like many of the girls in this school, and wanted to be the closest as possible to him.

For Seidou, she took on the name of Arata Haru, because she felt that a new time had come in her life. The natural scarlet hair completely androgynous royal student had arrived with no significant background to catch the attention of anyone. She could have used her new name 'Fuyu Shinobu', but she preferred it this way. She preferred keeping family and school separated because of her past.

* * *

It was only a matter of time until everything shattered to pieces. Before it was only Katsu, Ayano and her in the equation, which equaled to peace. Now, with Sawamura and the other lots, variables added themselves, and she did not know where she was heading. If her secrets were spilled to the public, what would happen next?

"_It is only a matter of time before his resolve drags you back into the game."_

How would he know this annoying twisted Miyuki? He was so sure of himself when he said so. Then again, if she exposed herself as a girl, perhaps, she would be left alone. But she did not want that. To be gender-less, that was another thing she aimed for. All the names she bore never had any gender classification. Sora, Yuuki, Shinobu, Haru...girls and boys around Japan would be named as such. Her androgynous look was not for a show. It was her gender that destroyed her life and ostracized her within her biological family.

"_Your only mistake is that you were born a girl."_

Those words had resonated in this identity less second year high school student for years ever since this one minor blunder in junior high. She did not choose to be a girl. Yet, here she was.

* * *

**A/N**: Tackled her past, so I can actually kicked in with the story and fill in some gaps o/~. Hope I didn't fast-paced the story too much.


	5. Yearning

**Haru**.

"Senpai!" Sawamura called from afar.

It had been days since she had seen his little head around school. She remembered that when she suspended her lesson after his last match how determined he looked. Haru did not think that he would take her word so seriously. There were times when she left school late that she would see him in the bullpen practicing his pitching through some towel exercise. That resolve of his was simply outstanding to her eyes. One simply gave up when he or she had no recognition what so ever; yet, he would only get more fired up to prove his worth. _Maybe if I was more like him..._ She looked away and sighed.

"Sawamura-kouhai," she responded a bit more formally than usual.

"Wow," he responded excitedly. "Senpai acknowledges me more."

She stared at him dumbfounded. He was clearly in his own league of unparallel weirdness.

"So...what is it?" Haru recovered slightly from her surprise.

"Come watch my game tomorrow please." He put his hands together and bowed.

This was simply embarrassing. Sawamura seemed to have no shame what so ever even if he was in the middle of the hallway and many pairs of eyes were on him. Not desiring to cause a commotion, she agreed without much thinking.

"I look forward to your progress, Sawamura." She left on that note to meet up with Katsu and Ayano that she spotted near Ayano's classroom.

"Haru-tan, you are going to a baseball game?" exclaimed Ayano bewildered.

"My second actually," rectified Haru.

"But, it's just a second string's game," Katsu pointed out. "Not that exciting."

"To be honest, there are a few worth it. Rumor says that there are two places open in the first string, so this game is going to be interesting, because they'll try to showcase the best out of them y'know." Haru glanced where Sawamura came and left. _Maybe. Maybe he has what it takes if the catcher can draw his potential..._ She snapped out of her thoughts. Why was she thinking about baseball all of a sudden?

"_It is only a matter of time before his resolve drags you back into the game."_

This jerk's words again came ringing in her head.

"Haru-tan, were you listening?" Ayano pouted.

"Oh, sorry..." she blurted, a little annoyed by herself.

"Let's go to the match together, okay?" her friend repeated.

"Sure."

The bell rang, and they had to return to class. Literature. The most boring period in her schedule had started. She really tried to remain awake for the entire hour, but, in the end, her will and strength left her. It was a hair ruffle that woke her up. When she left her head to see who dared messing her hair, her eyes fell on the person she hated the most in school at least.

"Ha-chan~" Miyuki melodiously said with his mischievous annoying grin.

She glared at him and turn away.

"The daily snack menu since Sawamura won't be coming again," Miyuki continued as he place the custard filled melonpan and the strawberry milk on her desk.

She wondered why he suddenly took interest in her. She was nothing but an androgyne who happened to know how to swing a bat. No big deal, not a big shot. Unlike him, at least, who appeared in sports magazine as Seidou's 'savior' last year.

"Still not joining the club," he said as he took out cucumber roll.

"Perceptive." She rolled her eyes as she reluctantly accepted the melonpan. Who could say no to his or her favorite snacks.

"At least, we are making some huge progress." He took a bite while musing.

She arched an eyebrow, confused.

"You are coming to watch them again. It is huge progress in our latest development," he barely explained.

"You should forget about it, Miyuki-shi, there is no way, I will be able to join. Stop dreaming." She saved half of the sweet bun for later, and stood up with the strawberry milk in hand. "By this match, the first string will be completed. We both know that, right?"

He smirked in face of reason, and stood up as well. She could feel that he had a hidden trump card or abracadabra-like news that he kept a secret. It did not matter. It was not like she could give in anyways. By now, with all of her caretakers' accidental slips and some of her unusual quirks, he should have at least guessed her true gender.

"See you later, Ha-chan."

"..."

The day of the match, Ayano came by her place early. It had been a while since she had seen the Fuyu. She was shocked to see her old crush, Ryuunosuke, around. The Fuyu's eldest had come back from university for the weekend. It seemed that Ayano had fully recovered from the heartbreak, thanks to her one-sided crush on captain Yuki, as she accepted the older guy's friendly hug.

"Yah, Aya-chan, let's go." Haru came down dressed in a trendy T-shirt, skinny jeans, a baseball cap put backwards and converses.

"Seems that today won't be the day you'll be running around in a tiny mini-skirt for a boyfriend," Ryuunosuke joked.

She glared at him; he burst of laughter.

"Time to go," Haru announced, as she pulled Ayano to the exit.

"See ya," Ayano merely managed to say, being pulled ferociously by her friend.

Outside, Tokyo's spring weather felt nice. A light breeze would come from time to time which kept the temperature a little cooler.

"Ryuu-kun spoke the truth," Ayano pouted. "When are we going to see you in cute clothes gushing about some crush."

Haru blinked. She had no time for boys. Her priorities were her grades and the arcade. The rest was pretty futile.

"With all your ball expertise, you could score easily with anyone in the baseball team," Ayano continued. She talked and talked about love and boys and her crush during the entire walk.

_What was that even about?_

She knew that she was not the average high school girl, but it seemed severe by the way Ayano was taking this matter seriously.

They took place in the stands a bit early. Katsu arrived around the same time as them, which was perfect. They chatted for a bit just like friends would usually do when they meet up until the Kokudokan versus Seidou game began.

"Second string game." He turned his head towards Haru who was watching attentively. "They should totally change the pitcher."

"You don't see it?" Haru sighed.

"See what? That Sawamura is totally bad." Katsu let out loudly. A few people around him agreed.

She sighed again. "His pitching just so happens to be quite peculiar." Haru stood up. "I'll be right back." She could not stand the general nagging of people who knew nothing. This moving ball could be the real threat only if the catcher could catch it sadly. She embraced the sudden player change. Chris Yuu Takigawa. He was Sawamura's idol and coach, so, clearly, he would know out of all people how to draw the young boy's potential.

From up close, next to the gate, she witnessed one of the best plays she had ever seen. This catcher was no second string. And baby Kominato just excelled with that catch. What a double play.

"Amazing," she let out unconsciously.

"Yes, that's how Chris-senpai should be," another person said by her side, still catching her breath.

Both of the were simply taken aback by the other. _What is he doing here?_ The same thought was printed on Miyuki's face, but it disappeared.

"So, you are enjoying it, eh?" he commented with his usual nasty grin.

"Got a problem with that," she retorted with her usual cold stare.

Soon, most of the first string team was behind them talking about how they missed seeing Chris on the field like that. He probably was better than Miyuki, well, that was how Haru was judging it based on the other's fan-like behavior. He left as soon as the inning was over probably to talk to the battery who left the field for the offense.

She sat down on the grass and just watched the game. She was hating how much she was enjoying it so badly. Kuramochi laughed by her side suddenly.

"Doesn't it make you want to jump in?" he asked.

She sighed. It seemed that he had taken upon Miyuki's role while the aforementioned was busy elsewhere.

"One can enjoy a game and not desire to play," she answered controlling her irritation.

"Is that so, Ha-chan?" Miyuki asked reappearing.

Now the two second years were using some double teaming attack.

"Yes. Now, shut up. I have not time for distractions at the moment."

"So cold, Ha-chan."

"Nothing wrong in wanting to play, Haru-hime."

They fell in silence when they heard the third years talking about the new batter on the field. Zaizen. There was something about him that was just off. Haru could not help but despising him based on a gut's feeling. Ever since the beginning of the inning, the game's pace had changed in Kokudoukan's favor. The way this guy entered like if he was taking over the stage was just suspicious. He probably was the mastermind around this. Then, another great play happened. Chris managed to catch Sawamura's wild ball and out the runner heading back home.

"..." she almost utter some admiration for the catcher, but she stopped herself at the last minute. One word, and the two on each side of her would resume their parade. She struggled to keep the worlds to herself, but the more Sawamura pitched and the more this Zaizen fouled, the more she was getting all excited. However, at the last strike...

That pitch...

That pitch when Sawamura striked out Zaizen...

It was perfect.

"Nice ball," she unconsciously whispered loud enough for, at least, Miyuki to catch.

"Just now, you wished that you were the one in the box ready to hit that one," Miyuki said.

"If it was you, you'd probably had it hit," Kuramochi mused.

She bit her lower lip angrily. They were right. She dashed away, before they could say anything else. Haru disliked it.

"_It is only a matter of time before his resolve drags you back into the game."_

"Damn it," she vented, when she was alone. _But I am a girl; therefore, your affirmation is wrong._

As she went to join her friends that she had left, she noticed that the first strings were long gone. They most likely went back to their training. The rest of the game did not matter anyway since they glorious battery was no longer playing.

"Where did you run off to? We were given some first string quality spectacle," Katsu asked.

"I went the closest possible to the action," she answered.

"Oh ho, Haru-tan," Ayano said.

"What?"

"Aren't you thinking about baseball again?"

Haru denied. She did not want to cause any incident. The "Murasaki Panic" had destroyed for years. However, a part of her, just little microscopic part of her, started to hunger for baseball once again.

While they left, after the game, she noticed someone staring at her. Just when the baseball fever was taking over, she was instantly cured.

_This is bad, very bad._


	6. Revelation

**Haru**.

A few days later, Sawamura appeared in the batting lanes ready for a light lesson, before the upcoming Seidou baseball camp.

"Isn't it better for you to catch up on your studying and rest? I heard that camp is no joke." She was a little bit worried.

"I have to be in the best form for Chris-senpai," he said.

It was one thing to be diligent, but ti was another to be reckless. Sawamura was going overboard ever since that he had been chosen as one of the final two members of the first string team. He could now barely hit 40km/h balls, but it seemed like it was not enough. He was getting pissed at how slowly he was progressing, when he was progressing quite fast for someone who lacked the basic skill. For his sake, she stopped the machine, before he injured himself.

"Why?" Now, he was angry.

"You are in no condition." She glared at him. "It's not like this that you will be able to show your worth to Takigawa-kun. Do you want to get hurt and blow off your nonexistent high school career?"

She noticed that she stroke a cord in him, because the irritated Sawamura began to cry. It was for his own good, so she did not feel bad about her firm coldness towards him. He had to understand.

After this incident, he stopped appearing at the arcade or talking to her at school. That hurt a little, but she brushed it off. One day, he would understand that she did it for his sake.

Other than that, she had a bad feeling about her future ever since that last game. Haru could see the face of this individual staring at her in her dreams. Sometimes, it felt like she was being followed before or after school. It kept her on edge to the point that she considered not attending for a day or two. Her grades would not suffer from one or two absences.

She discussed it Katsu who agreed to accompany her for the rest of the week just in case.

"That's what friends are for, Haru-bo." He stretched his arms in the air. "We stick for one another _always_."

With him by her side, Haru felt a little safe, but the feeling did not completely wither away. She pondered on the face and started to dig in her past. Those eyes, that stare. The person surely knew her.

She found her answer in a old school book that threw against the wall in fury.

"Now, I have to fear for the worst..."

* * *

**Miyuki**.

Chatting with Kuramochi, who was pretty much the only one he would talk to in class, the young catcher noticed the bad state in the cold prince. The horrible tired look on his face, the unkept uniform...it just did not seem like Haru at all.

"Hime-sama sure had a rough night," Kuramochi joked.

"Indeed." Miyuki grinned.

The whole day went by and Miyuki noted how differently the other behaved. Not paying any attention in class, not touching his food, often window gazing...that was so not like him. Miyuki was about to poke some fun out of him to get some answers, but, as soon as the bell rang, Haru left.

Then, a ruckus too over the entire school.

"Yah, the Toragami baseball team appeared at the entrance gate," one of his classmate reported out loud.

Kuramochi laughed in his special way. "Are they coming for us?"

That would have been evident, but it did not make any sense. Seidou had no rivalry what so ever with that team, so why would they come all the way from the East to take on them out of the blue.

Everyone was at the window trying to check on the intruders. It was not all the team as the coach and many players were missing, but the big shot was there standing tall.

"This is _the _Yamato Susumu," the boys and girls in the class would gush. "One of the best teams in Japan thanks to Murasaki Daichi, Nodarame Seito, Fubaki Yo and him. They almost won the nationals."

The name 'Murasaki' rang a bell in the catcher. Their presence made both sense and nonsense. Where they here because of they wanted to elucidate the rumor? It had been weeks since Rei-chan was keeping tabs after Chris and him reported it to her. _For a silly rumor to have reached the east..._Miyuki was finding this turn of event quite interesting.

Miyuki watched the team from his place at the back corner of the class, and saw Yamato take a few steps forward with something behind him. "MURASAKI SORA, YOU ARE DEMANDED AT THE FRONT GATE OF SEIDOU HIGH SCHOOL. PLEASE COME OUT IMMEDIATELY!" he yelled through a gadget.

"They did not come for us?" Kuramochi glared at them cracking his knuckles. "They better not be looking down on us."

"To think that they would call out the person they need," Miyuki chuckled. "They are more like delinquents, how unexpected."

Fifteen minutes had passed, but no one appeared. By the look of it, they seemed sure that Murasaki Sora was hiding here.

* * *

**Haru**.

She was on the rooftop when everything went down. After she discovered the spy's identity, she knew that they would be coming for her some day; however, the lame masquerade that they putted on was not expected. She felt ashamed that the guy never changed and went in great lengths just to speak to her.

"Haru, it's now or never," Katsu warned.

Her friends found her when the 'thugs' appeared.

"You could get in trouble if they think that you are related to gangs, Haru-tan." Holding Haru's arm, Ayano was worried.

"Worst case scenario, Seidou's team will probably go challenge them," Haru joked.

She was trying to think her way out of this mess, but nothing. They were blocking the only way out the school for a student. If this charade persisted, the administration would get involved and everyone would get in trouble. Katsu was right. Now or never.

"Why did it have to be so soon? I wanted to graduate just like that and drop the bomb about me on the very last day. All this is happening, because I helped out a little first year in his dream of becoming an ace one day." She stretched a little.

"So?" Ayano asked.

"Time to greet old friends, no?" Haru smiled.

Deep down, she was enraged. What did _he_ want? Reenacting the 'Murasaki Panic'? She did not want to relive the nightmare she had to go through.

"I guess we should start packing up? If I go for Iwakawi High, my parents will realize that I am serious with swimming, though I did win a bronze last year even if Seidou is clearly not oriented in any sports other than baseball," Katsu suggested.

"It's too early to think about transferring," Ayano whined.

"You won't have to transfer, Aya. You can stay here. You have all those friends now," Katsu said.

"So mean, I want to be with my best friends. We've been together since kindergarten. That's all our life almost. We can't be in different schools!" she retorted.

Haru put an arm around each of her friends' shoulders. "Don't fight. We'll think about the details after the crisis. Alright?"

"Okay, Ha-chan."

"Gotcha. Whatever you say, Haru-bo."

* * *

**Miyuki**.

People in class began to complain half an hour later. This Toragami siege was becoming pointless.

"Should we propose them to have a nice game with us while they are waiting for their 'Murasaki Sora' to decide to appear?" Kuramochi said.

"I feel sorry for them." Though, there was an amused smiled plastered on Miyuki's face.

Then another unexpected event unfolded.

"Isn't this Arata?" a guy asked out loud.

"Ouji-sama! Arata ouji-sama!"

Miyuki's grin widened. The surprises kept on coming right after another.

"Arata Haru, Fuyu Shinobu..."

"MURASAKI SORA, YOU TOOK LONG ENOUGH." Yamato yelled out loud keeping it up with the commotion.

"We need to get down there," someone told everyone. "That's were all the fun is going down."

That idea pleased him. The whole mystery about this person was finally going to be unraveled. Miyuki already knew that this name of his was not his real one or the other one he used at home. There were so many loopholes that needed to be patched up.

* * *

**Haru**.

She was not amused with the whole situation, but she played along with it. She was not going to the older guy ride high on his horse like he owned the place. First things first, she needed to make him leave the school perimeter.

"Su-chan, hello!" she greeted disrespectfully. It almost felt like Miyuki was rubbing on her.

"How dare you!" He almost jumped her. "What is with this prince Arata shit that I am hearing?"

"Because, there is no Murasaki Sora here," she smiled, taking his hand and shaking tightly. "Arata Haru, nice to meet you."

"Stop this bullshit with me Murasaki," Yamato let go of her hand. He turned himself to one of his subordinates, who gave him a baseball bat. "I'm going to go straight to the point."

"What point? A baseball bat? I don't play it. I'm weak and I don't even partake to phys ed," she continued with her act.

"I'm here to get my revenge for my loss." He threw the bat at her feet. "You do remember the 'Murasaki Panic', don't you? Almost four years ago, a first year junior high softball female player challenged me to a batting contest and I lost in front of the entire school. But, she also brought shame to her older brother Murasaki Daichi who, at the time, was the third year captain of baseball team and had chosen me has the next captain of the team once he graduated...what are you doing?" He glared at her.

Haru yawned. "Nice story that happened four years ago. Like I said, I'm not Murasaki Sora. I just came to ask you to leave the school grounds, because the presence of a baseball team in the territory of another only means that this team desire to challenge the other. Am I right, Yamato-taicho? You _seem _like the captain of that team." She ridiculed.

"Teme..." Yamato took her by the collar. He did not care if they were slowly becoming surrounded. "Don't play dumb with that Arata Haru shit. Those people might not know who you are, but we know. Murasaki Sora, the last child of the Murasaki clan, the only girl who ran away from her problems..." He let go and smirked. "Unless that, because you shamed your family with your existence, they kicked you out. Is that right?" Yamato looked to the side. "Ryo Katsu, the deserter of the team right after the panic, or our lovely ex-manager the darling Hideyoshi Ayano. Ouji-sama, eh? Look at this, it's like if I revealed to the whole school who you are. A girl who wanted to play baseball but instead..."

Haru grabbed the bat, and, menacingly, swung it close to his face stopping right in front of her face.

"You forget that I schooled you in front of the entire school." She was in no mood to joke anymore. She could have played the act till the end, but he went straight to her honor. "A girl who wanted to play baseball, eh? I was quite fine playing the softball cousin. You thought you were all mighty, because you were the vice-captain Daichi chose. I guess he did the same in Toragami," she laughed. "Run away from my problems? I was right in your radar all along. I took back that trophy and beat Kurosawa twice in softball finals. That was the best feeling. I trampled on Kurosawa's honor. I, also, took the finals from the Kurosawa baseball team as Hoshizaru Junior High's baseball team manager, Tsubaki Yuuki."

The revelation shocked everyone. Yamato Susumu wanted to strangle her.

"Like I said, though, I'm not Murasaki Sora. She died long ago. However, I'd pay her my respects by schooling you once more," she challenged without thinking.

The third year in front of her burst of laughter as he held the end of the bat. "That was what I wanted to hear, _Akaihime_. You cannot deny that name. It will stick forever with you. No one can forget what followed the challenge. What really is the 'Murasaki Panic'." He turned himself to his team. "Alright, boys! Let's head out."

"Yes, boss!"

Yamato turned himself one last time. "On Friday, in two days, get ready. Toragami's captain Yamato Susumu is going to put you right in your place, _Akaihime_."

They left, and she fell on her knees holding the bat.

"You've done Haru-bo," Katsu sighed. "By acting on impulse, you blew your cover."


	7. Akaihime

**Miyuki**.

In the coach's office along with Chris, Ochiai Hiromitsu and Takashima Rei Miyuki had to tell everything he knew on the walking mystery. Following the incident, the whole school was left speechless. Even he was taken aback when he connected the dots together. First of all, Murasaki Sora, the prodigy, was a girl. Secondly, she caused Seidou and Toragami to be at cold. Sawamura was totally shaken by the revelation. It showed through the entire practice. All this was happening right before camp.

"I found some holes in the rules. It is not specifically said that the player has to b male. It is just that no one would think that girl would try out for the baseball league," Takashima informed.

"I had a look on the claims. Fubaki Yuuki was a player of excellence. Appearing out of the blue, she took the whole softball junior high league in storm. Murasaki Sora, during her only year, was very good player who indeed led her softball team to their first and only victory in history. She was a great baseball player in mini civilian league," Chris read his notes. "As for the 'Murasaki Panic', all that is known is the challenge. The rest is sealed away by Kurosawa Junior High."

"Do you think that if we interrogated her friends, we would get answers?" Takashima asked.

"None of the two were reachable after the incident, but that is our best bet," Miyuki answered.

"What do you think, coach?" questioned Chris.

"Wait, are you seriously considering to make a girl join the team?" Ochiai was the only one who seemed against the idea.

"Friday, practice will end earlier. We need to see if she is worth it before taking any further decision on this case. Tomorrow, we have to meet with Toragami High about all of this."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Haru**.

It had been a while since she had trained seriously. Baseball did not matter anymore. Why would it? She had lost it all. Murasaki Sora was dead. Ran over by some car or whatever. Perhaps, she should have faked it. Now, it happened. Everything she worked so hard for shattered to pieces. Her world crumbled.

"You're still in good shape," Katsu said. "Let's go up to 158km/h."

She only had two days to practice. _Yamato Susumu_. His existence irritated her. _To think that he calls me Akaihime..._How could he forget that anyway?

"Yah, Yuu-bo, concentrate on your swing. He's Toragami's captain now. Those fastballs could be child's play for him," Katsu reprimanded.

"The maximum on these is 160km/h." She rolled her eyes.

"That's why we got to keep it up, and we're only at 158km/h. After tomorrow is the D-day."

* * *

**Miyuki**.

They charged him with information gathering duty. Kuramochi was laughing by his side about that fact. He should be annoyed by it, but, instead, he was fine with the task. He grinned. "Let's hope that the panic is movie worthy, so I could make money of of it."

"You are enjoying this." Kuramochi sometimes could not deal with this specimen.

Everyone noticed that Haru did not come to school and started to gossip about it. Most of them were just curious nothing really negative about it. The girls still called her 'ouji-sama'. The name that kept a few on edge was 'Akaihime'. Some thought of it as a delinquent name, which was not too far-fetched.

At the end of classes, Miyuki was kidnapped by a pretty girl, which was rare considering most people fanned over the third years more. Arrived at the lockers, the girl revealed herself as Haru's best friend Hideyoshi Ayano. That was great considering he needed to uncover the story. He sent a text to Kuramochi to tell him that he was going to be late for practice. It seemed that he was going on a 'date'. She dragged him to some cozy cafe far from Seidou before apologizing for the her action.

"It's okay, Aya-chi." He smiled to reassure her.

"Oh, you know my model name? It makes me really happy," she beamed.

"I think everyone at school knows," he told her. "I could tell you more, but we're not here to discuss about your career. Am I right?"

Different approach for everyone. That was how Miyuki dealt with everyone mostly when it came for benefits for the team or for himself. Right now, he knew that if he wanted the other to speak, he had to be the kind and soothing listener.

"I guessed that you would be the best to talk to about Haru-tan. You have been together for a while now," she said.

"Together?" Miyuki blinked out of confusion.

"You aren't Haru-tan's friend?" She was totally bewildered.

_The way you put it meant something completely different._ He chuckled scratching his head. "We are friends. I understood something else." A white lie did hurt.

"Oh, phew..." She breathed, relieved. "As a Haru-tan's friend, you need to know about the Murasaki Panic. It is pivotal. I'm sure the team might try to scout her, but it is better not."

That last sentence left a bad after taste. Her friend had so much potential. _If, like Rei-chan said, there is loopholes in the rules, we should exploit them with her talent._ However, Ayano's facial expression was grave. The cute bubbly girl was deeply worried for Haru.

"Haru-tan's real name is Murasaki Sora, but she changed it officially to Fuyu Shinobu. She has been living with the Fuyu since the panic. After she defeated Yamato Susumu in junior high, she had a long lengthy conversation with her family. To her father, she never really existed. He was sadden when he learned that he was a girl. At least, for a while, she could played baseball like everyone in the little league, but then came middle school and junior high. She pursued her career in softball as an alternative, but, to her father, it was nothing. He wanted to produce the next generation of Murasaki players. Daichi and Taro became the family priority," she explained the backstory, and paused when a waitress cafe with their drinks and food.

Miyuki could tell how nervous the girl was, and went against his way as he held one of her hands in his. The gesture loosened her up.

She continued. "Following this, the whole school divided itself. Some supported the softball team and others, the baseball team. The factions were pretty much in a cold war until, one day, a fight broke out. It was not really Haru's fault. You see, Yamato Susumu, took a liking for me. He had a girlfriend at the time, though. That girlfriend grasped to opportunity to pick on me, and Haru took my defense. Later, she lied about being attacked by Haru. A few pro-baseball team took it as an offense, and began to harass her. The climax was her fighting them off. That's where 'Akaihime' comes from. She was sort of expelled, but they did not want to damaged her brothers's, Daichi, who was still a 3rd year, reputation so they worked it out behind the scenes. Later, she moved in with the Fuyu who welcomed her with opened arms. She took on many names so she could protect them and hide from anyone involved with the 'Murasaki Panic'. Now they found her again, and she is caught in a mess again."

"Interesting." Miyuki took some time to save the story in his head. The situation took a turn more towards the worst. If this was brought up to the news, how much damage would come from it.

"Katsu-kun and me transferred to support her. He fell in love with swimming. I discovered modeling. Haru-tan, since the transfer, took on herself to create this image of hers. She perfected it when she entered Seidou. You know she wanted to reveal her gender only when we would graduated," Ayano revealed with a sad smile.

"You know, if she shines during this challenge, the coach might scout her personally. One of the first strings, the right fielder, is seriously injured. We do not know if he will be able to recover for the nationals prelims," Miyuki shared as he took a sip of his drink. "Considering that she has the capabilities for the task and that the rules do not clarify on the gender issue..." he left the rest to her imagination.

"I understand," Ayano replied. "But I'll disagree. I do not want Haru-tan to get hurt again."

Her phone rang. It was the company who asked her to take on project since the model that they had chose could not come. She apologized and left Miyuki.

It had been a while since anything eventful had happened to spice up. Ever since Sawamura appeared in the portrait, high school baseball become more enjoyable that it already was.

All that it was left for him was to report in details everything he had heard.

"A family affair gone wrong. I'd say the father's fixation on his boys left a sour aftermath."

The coach nodded. It was worth missing an entire practice, because a lot was at stake with this risky business.


	8. History

**Haru**.

The big day was hours away. She had yet to manage to hit that 160km/h ball. Haru was stressing out. Katsu left earlier, because he could not miss out on his swimming practice, so she was left all alone to attempt to understand what she was doing wrong. It was not working as well as she expected though.

"If you don't loosen up, how on earth is Ha-chan going to take on the Yama-beast," a familiar annoying voice pointed out. "According to his recent stats, he would be able to hit Furuya's fastball like child's play. We are talking of an approximately 150km/h heavy fastball. He'll probably manage to deal with the fastest ball that a machine can pitch."

She stopped her lane's machine, and glared at the voice's direction. There he was the twisted merry devil. He came down her lane and grinned at her.

"Oi, you look exhausted. You should rest, before you injured yourself. If I remember correctly, you advised Sawamura to do the same. He whined about it while doing his homework," he continued.

"Mind your own business," she growled.

"Akaihime is scary today," he teased.

At the nickname, she wanted to pounce on him and bury him alive. Miyuki saw it in her eyes, and laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to be training. Not that it is my business, but as the first string primary catcher, you shouldn't be here this late," she tried.

"Well, Miss Smarty Pants, it is almost 8." He glanced at his cellphone before storing it away in his pocket. "And around three hours before curfew."

He looked at her. "You don't look that bad." She was wearing the usual: jean shorts, a sleeve-chopped shirt with another sleeveless shirt under, a backward-worn cap and converse.

He grabbed the bat in her hand, and put it down, then he took her hand. "You have to know when to rest."

Dumbfounded, she could not resist Miyuki's forceful advance. He led the way, and they ended up in front of a bakery cafe. She stared at him.

"Your parents said that you like pastries the most. I figured it out too with your love for melonpan." He seemed proud of himself.

She puckered and slightly blushed mostly out of embarrassment.

"That's your idea of resting?" she rolled her eyes.

"Don't act like you aren't happy," he grinned. "Time to grab something to eat. Hopefully they'll have the strawberry milk you love so much as well. You've missed school today, so you missed your daily snack."

_Why was he so observant when it comes to useless details?_ She wondered as she followed him inside. Since she was going to be stuck with him, she might as well try to be nice.

"Are you going to take an iced tea with an anman, then?" she questioned.

"Ice tea, sausage bun and red bean ice cream," he rectified.

"Strawberry milk, curry bun and mango ice cream." She changed her menu as well, besides, she had not eat supper yet.

Miyuki took their order to-go, which made Haru frown, because they had ice cream. He lead the way to a park close by and they ate there. The view was pretty from there. Maybe there were not that many stars, but it was still so worth it.

"You have relaxed," Miyuki said more as a statement than a question.

That annoyed her. He always seemed so sure of himself, which was another side of his nasty personality that irritated her.

"There's no better practice than in matches, you know?" Miyuki told her. "Tomorrow, after school, it's during the game that you'll really be able to use your full potential."

"What are you talking about?" She glared at him.

"You'll hit it, when the moment presents itself."

Once again, he was so sure. She wanted to remind him that he lost his bet, because now he should know that she was a girl. Why was he still around?

"Aish, annoying," she muttered.

"I get that a lot," he grinned.

"Go get some rest, Kazuya"

She took him by surprised with the first name attack, and stuck her tongue out.

"Wow, it exists in you." He smirked. "You should rest, if you want to have maybe the slightest of chance of victory, Shinobu."

She glared at him.

Yet, as soon as she arrived back home, she went straight to bed, and, the next day, she was at her seat in school catching up everything she missed.

The day went by fast, and she hurried back home she could. Today was the day after all. She was getting ready, when her caretakers called her out in urgency.

"There's a crowd in the stands who had come to watch some challenge, Shi-yuu." They were not prepared for this. Haru rolled her eyes, it was probably Yamato's bringing his entire fanclub to cheer for him. When she went in the lanes, however, she realized that she was half-wrong. Ayano and Katsu ran at her side.

"They came to cheer for you, Haru-tan." Ayano's eyes glistered of happiness.

They had no time to have a chat, because the opponent made his entrance.

"_AKAIHIME_," he yelled.

It made her blood boiled.

"I remember this place just like if it was yesterday," he reminisced. "But, this time, I'll prevail."

She stared at him, and sighed. _If you lose, are you going to run to my brother again, because his 'sister' schooled your sorry ass twice?_ Haru kept the remark for herself.

A 'referee' of sorts appeared between them. He had no ties what so ever with both parties, so both new that he would not favor anyone with his neutral judgment.

"You might know the rules, but I still have to say them. This is a batting contest. You are given one chance to hit the ball, or else it is a strike. At every round, the ball's speed will be increase by the round's first hitter's choice. The batting contest ends when one of you is struck out if the other manages to perfectly hit when his or her turn comes. Bunts are not allowed. The hit must land behind the mold where the machine is located (same distance as where a pitcher would be). Did I made myself clear?" The 'referee' monotonously explained.

"Yes."

"We will now flip the oin to choose who will start the challenge's first round."

"Ladies, first, _hime_-sama," Yamato mocked.

She glared and hissed out "tails".

The 'referee' flipped the coin. "Heads."

Yamato smirked. "Guess, I'm lucky today." Haru rolled her eyes.

"Batters in your lanes."

They did as told. Haru was on home soil, so she had a minimal advantage. She knew the machines in a sense.

* * *

**Miyuki**.

The Seidou baseball team early. Sawamura went to greet the owners of the arcade since he was a regular. Kuramochi and Miyuki followed. Kuramochi went as far as ordering a Yuu bowl. They were surprisingly good and addictive, so how could he say no to a good beef and salad recipe.

Miyuki noticed how tensed Haru had gotten as soon as Yamato won the coin toss. It was not a huge problem in the beginning since the Toragami captain feigned 'a need to warm up' when he chose 120km/h for the first round. Miyuki sincerely thought that Yamato would go straight to business with 145km/h and more. The guy could hit them. As long as Haru would not get cocky, she was fine.

"Let's with 140km/h for the second round," she exclaimed. "Remember when that speed struck you out?"

At the claim, Miyuki shook her head. Why did she had to get cocky? Or was it a lure? Yamato was on the feisty side and reminded him of a senior of his, Azuma, that Sawamura stuck out.

The monster laugh it out as he hit it effortlessly. "Four years ago. Today you are going down, he mocked."

_He is looking down on her, and she knows it._ Miyuki watched her attentively. _But she is still all tensed. We'll see._

It took them seven rounds to reach 150km/h. Now the showdown had taken the turn that everyone was waiting for.

* * *

**Haru**.

158km/h. Two strikes on Yamato's end. Although she managed to hit this one during her practice with Katsu, she was struggling.

"Strike one," the referee called.

She began to freak out. Yamato hit it hard and effortlessly, while she kept on fouling.

"What is it? Lost the momentum now?" he mocked. Coming from some with two strikes on easier speeds, it hurt hard.

She lost her focus and...

"Strike two."

She began to panic. What was going on? Why was she not hitting well? Was she intimidated by her opponent? Why was he calm and boasting? The thoughts her racing through her mind while Yamato took the occasion to stab her with more slurs. Four years ago, everything was different.

"ARATA-SENPAI, LOOK AT THE BALL. IT IS THE BALL THAT YOU ARE HITTING" the voice reminded her of the most fundamental notion in batting. Her goal was to hit the ball.

_Sawamura_.

Just like in that last second string game, he had become a voice of reason. It was he who said to reminded Chris to concentrate on the pitcher instead of his surroundings. Now, he was reminding her what was truly important, the ball. She could hear the subtle noise of the machine charging up. The ball raced at a tremendous speed towards her, and she did what she knew best.

"Nice hit, Haru-tan" she heard Ayano yelled a couple of times.

"Luck," Yamato belittled. "If the kid didn't open his mouth, you'd be out. What kind of player are you? You still need a mommy to guide you. I'm pretty sure that kid is just some little loser like yourself."

Those unnecessary comments fired her up. "Say, Su-chan, I endured your yapping for long enough." _How dare he belittle me. It is four years ago all over again. He seemed to have not learn his lesson and still riding high on his horse like some big shot. If it was not for my 'brother', he would have been a nobody within the team. All that he has are individual skills. He never played as a team. Now that he is the ace of one of Tokyo's best teams, he acts all mighty._ "Boss? What the hell is 'boss'? You are just Yamato Susumu, second-best and forever shadow of Murasaki Daichi."

"What?" He was furious.

She was using the same tactic that he was using. While ranted, she raised the bar to the maximum speed. 160km/h. Pure insanity considering that he current new high speed was 158km/h and it was really out of luck. .Without Sawamura, indeed, she would have probably be done for. But at this instant, when the ball came with such force, she swung without hesitation. It was all a test of will and guts. She swung...then turned to the referee.

The ball was...

"In."

"What?" This shocked both batters.

"Ball in. A little to the left, but in deep." The referee said. "Yamato-san's turn. Ball at 160km/h."

"It's gonna go out of park," he boasted as he swung.

The noise of a ball hitting a fence could be heard.

"Strike out," the referee yelled as the ball rolled and hit Yamato's foot.

Once again. Once again, she had showed how she worth. Half the stands went crazy. Ayano glomped her joyfully.

For now, it was time to rejoice; however, a part of Haru was shaking like a leaf. She feared a renewal of the 'Murasaki Panic' this in a greater scale school versus school.

Sawamura came by, and Haru took him to rub his head with her fist. "Before you get all arrogant as you saved my head, might as well remind you that you can hit a 50km/h ball." she smiled. "Thank you, kouhai."

"Wow, senpai. You are smiling."

She stared blankly at him. Nice way to ruin the mood.

* * *

**Miyuki**.

"This Murasaki is a batting master. On top of that, she is a power hitter." Ochiai showered her performance with compliments ̶ no one could forget that he was the most against her joining the team.

Chris, Miyuki and Tetsuya were waiting in silence as the assistant coach kept on talking. Takashima Rei entered the coach's office with some news.

"With an injury like his, Shirasu Kenjirou, second year right fielder, will not be able to participate for most of the preliminaries. Chances are that he could make it for the finals if he does not take the surgery."

Everyone turned themselves to Coach Kataoka. Without surgery, Shirasu would most likely not be able to play the following year. It was a hard call to make. He was the only right fielder of the team,so his presence really mattered.

"Don't we have any right fielders in the second string?" Ochiai asked.

"They do not have the necessary skills for this team if we want to make it to the finals. The best one's batting score is only .21. His catching prowess is questionable as well," Takashima answered looking at their stats. "However..."

The present players knew where she was going.

"If we scout Fuyu Shinobu, which is her present legal name, we gain a capable right fielder with outstanding batting skills," Chris completed.

_But what about the 'Akaihime scandal' and the fact that she is a girl? _Miyuki pondered internally. He was not against her in anyway, but they seemed to have forgotten. _Then again, this will make our summer more exciting._

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews SavageKill, CandyPrincess & the guest. It means a lot to me. I post a bundle, and I hope that there are not many mistakes. (I'll most likely be correcting those four latest chapters during the evening. Sorry.) I hope you enjoy, and I hope nothing feels rushed.

Also, it's a little hard for me to write in Kuramochi's and Sawamura's perspective (unlike Miyuki's), so they are more a semi-important characters for now.

These four chapters conclude the "introductory arc" about Haru/Shinobu/Sora's backstory and setting. Time to move forward.

Once again, hope you liked! follow, favorite, review if you like (feeling like a youtuber again).

-Emachiin


End file.
